There are many known devices for extracting electronic components. However, none of the known devices are particularly well suited for separating mated multipin connectors of various sizes.
For example, there are numerous hand-held devices for removing an integrated circuit (IC) from a corresponding socket. ICs typically come in either dual-in-line pin (DIP) packages or in flat pack packages. Accordingly, the known hand-held removal devices are generally directed to one package type or the other.
Examples of hand-held extractors for DIP packages are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,785,033 and 4,389,912. The foregoing patents disclose tweezer-like devices which grip the underside of the DIP package on opposite sides thereof so that a person may manually pull the DIP package up and away from the associated connector.
More complicated devices for extracting DIP packages are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,443,297, 3,579,795, and 3,990,863. Each of these patents discloses a bridge-like component that is braced against the substrate on either side of the DIP package and a jaw-like member that is located around the DIP package to pull it up and away.
Typical devices for the extraction of flat package ICs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,516,142, 4,521,959, 4,583,287, and 4,660,281.
Although there are numerous devices designed to extract various integrated circuits, there are no known devices suitable for quickly, easily, and safely separating one multipin electrical connector from another. Electronic devices are often attached to other electronic devices by such electrical connectors. An example of such an electronic connector is the standard "RS-232" connector provided on the back of many computers. RS-232 connectors are provided with 25 pins. For some systems, such as flight hardware, the electrical connectors can have 50 pins or more.
The difficulty in separating one connector from another is directly related to the number of pins. Each pin connection typically results in two to three ounces of retention pressure. The connectors are easily damaged when removed by hand, because it is difficult to apply even pressure across the connector. When the connectors are removed by rocking or by insertion of a screwdriver or such, the connectors themselves are often damaged or the pins bent during the separation process.
None of the known extraction devices for ICs are designed for separating multipin connectors which, at the present time, may have anywhere from 9 to 50 pins.